surroundfandomcom-20200213-history
This is Halloween
This is Halloween is the first song in Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas, which the people of Halloween Town sing to introduce their town. The song was written by Danny Elfman. ThIs song had a Live Action Cover by LW Leon, in the characters of The Phantom of Darkness and The Television Demon, released in 2018. Jack Skellington appears in this video, and he is the only character from The Nightmare Before Christmas to appear in this video, suit played and voiced by LW Leon. Nods to The Nightmare Before Christmas *There is a werewolf character in The Nightmare Before Christmas who says "Aren't You Scared?!" in the song, and in the LW Leon version, there are not one but two werewolves. *The Television Demon makes a cameo as The Clown With The Tearaway Face. *Jack Skellington himself appears in the video. In a singing role too. Version 2 Another version which features the voices of LW Leon, The Television Demon, and Jacob Bon Grim was released in October of the same year. Trivia *The character who jumps out of the garbage can was designed after the screamer from the 2001 flash screamer prank titled "What's Wrong?" or more commonly " What's Wrong with this picture?". Lyrics La la la la la la la la la la Boys and girls of every age Wouldn't you like to see something strange? Come with us and you will see This, our town of Halloween This is Halloween, this is Halloween Pumpkins scream in the dead of night This is Halloween, everybody make a scene Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright It's our town, everybody scream In this town of Halloween I am the one hiding under your bed Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red I am the one hiding under your stairs Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair This is Halloween, this is Halloween Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! In this town we call home Everyone hail to the pumpkin song In this town, don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise 'Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll Scream! This is Halloween Red 'n' black, and slimy green Aren't you scared? Well, that's just fine Say it once, say it twice Take a chance and roll the dice Ride with the moon in the dead of night Everybody scream, everybody scream In our town of Halloween! I am the clown with the tear-away face Here in a flash and gone without a trace I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?" I am the wind blowing through your hair I am the shadow on the moon at night Filling your dreams to the brim with fright This is Halloween, this is Halloween Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Tender lumplings everywhere Life's no fun without a good scare That's our job, but we're not mean In our town of Halloween In this town Don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back And scream like a banshee Make you jump out of your skin This is Halloween, everybody scream Won't ya please make way for a very special guy Our man Jack is King of the Pumpkin patch Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now! This is Halloween, this is Halloween Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! In this town we call home Everyone hail to the pumpkin song La la la la la la la la la la (Halloween! Halloween!) La la la la la la la la la la (Halloween! Halloween!)